Swollen Lips
by FlameWater
Summary: Mukuro and Fran never learn when to quit. Fran with his cheekiness and Mukuro for trying to made the little one stop giving him lip.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. **

**Swollen Lips**

**By Flamewater**

"Little one cease with that cheekiness." Mukuro commented calmly and Fran gave him a dull look.

"Master, What is cheekiness?" Fran asked dryly, he knew what his master had meant by cheekiness, and decided to ask regardless.

"The words that come from your lips." Mukuro replied calmly and knew that Fran was doing this on purpose. It is amusing when the green eyed male gave others lip, but when said lip and cheek is given to him.

"Oh, I'm like a type writer expect I have lips." Fran commented flatly, he crossed his arms, and tilted his head. "Is that what you think of me."

Mukuro walked towards Fran while thinking of a way to make the other stop talking. There were some brief thoughts of cutting out the voice box, but then his amusement and enjoyment of others suffering from Fran's vicious mouth would be gone and it wouldn't be the same on a piece of paper. Of course hurting the shorter male wouldn't work for Fran doesn't feel pain and he just does that monotone 'Ow' which is rather annoying.

"Little one, I will warn you one more time to stop being cheeky with me. Before I do something to you." Mukuro stated firmly and to be honest he was not sure what he was even going to do for Fran is not even frightened of his hellish illusions.

"You don't even know what you are going to do, Master…Pineapple hair." Fran told him in a monotone voice, Mukuro grabbed his wrists, and bent down to capture those vicious lips into a kiss. After a minute, Mukuro moved his lips away, and noticed Fran's lips were swollen. The kiss he gave was rough and firm with the determination of silencing the little one.

He thought for a moment that the younger male would be too shocked to say a word or that those lips were too swollen to say anything. That Fran would be quiet and behave himself for once.

"Do you normally kiss someone at a random in such a way." Fran said to him before blinking his eyes and looked at his master. "Though some would be left wondering how you can be brutal with a kiss even though some would find that you look like a pretty boy or a girl. I have always known you are brutal, but now I have proof."

"Do shut up, little one." Mukuro said in an irritated voice, he walked away, and couldn't believe he had not thought of walking away earlier from Fran. However after a moment Mukuro decided to turn around and walked back for his apprentice will not win.

"I thought I had won, Master." Fran commented dryly and then tilted his head. "You have always been a sore loser and always wanting to be in the spot light. I figured you wouldn't be able to walk away. You never learn when to quit."

"You never learn when to quit with that vicious mouth of yours little one." Mukuro told him smoothly and he grabbed Fran's chin.

"I learned it from you, Master. You don't know when to quit and still wanting to take over the world for some reason. It's overrated." Fran stated flatly and crossed his arms while looking up at Mukuro. "At least I do not have some creepy chuckle that sounds as if I'm going to steal from little children and sell it at a low price just for spite."

Mukuro smirked down at Fran and tilted his chin up.

"Little one, I will make sure your lips are thoroughly swollen and sore so you won't be able to say another cheeky word to me for today." Mukuro commented calmly as he pressed his lips to Fran's and covered up most of the words that the little one was trying to say. The one that was able to slip out was pineapple and Mukuro kissed him more roughly.

In the end both of their lips were sore, swollen, and not really able to speak. There was no real winner or loser.

"Mukuro-Sama. We are back." Chrome said softly and her cheeks were red.

"Hello." Chikusa commented calmly as he walked inside and then blinked for a moment.

"What's wrong with your lips? Did you punch each other or something?" Ken asked Fran in an annoyed voice and decided to add. "I know you lost, Fran. Since Mukuro is amazing."

"Master, Kissed me." Fran managed to say and he felt no pain, but still it was difficult to talk and Mukuro glared at him. Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa were speechless. Fran had a blank look on his face and Mukuro looked irritated.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. **

**Swollen Lips**

**By Flamewater**

Fran was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, and heard the door open.

"Hey, Master." Fran commented dully as he stretched his arms, but remained laying down and he closed his eyes.

"Little one, You are being rude." Mukuro said to him in an irritated voice and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"You didn't knock. So you were rude first, Master." Fran said calmly as he slowly opened his eyes, but didn't bother to get up or sit up.

"You do not pay to live here." Mukuro stated calmly as he looked at him.

"At least I didn't drive someone into madness and insanity to get a very cheap price to live here." Fran commented in a dull and bored voice as he recalled how his master got this large mansion for a mere penny. "It cost you only a penny."

"Shut up, little one." Mukuro said in an annoyed voice and he noticed the blank look on Fran's face.

"Why not make me, Master." Fran said dryly as he looked at him and wondered briefly what Mukuro will do or say next.

"Maybe I will or maybe I will not." Mukuro commented smoothly as he sat down on Fran's lap, his knees on the bed, and a smirk on lips briefly for the little one looked confused. However it only lasted for a moment and those lips opened up to speak.

"You are heavy." Fran stated in a monotone voice as he tried to wiggle free, but Mukuro kept himself firmly in place on Fran's lap.

"You are weak, hopeless, and useless." Mukuro commented calmly as he grabbed Fran's wrists and smirked at him. "Too easy for me to capture."

"At least I do not have pineapple hair." Fran told him bluntly, his lips were captured, and he felt his master drawing blood.

"Do not say my hair is like a pineapple." Mukuro said firmly and he licked the blood off of his own lips.

"Can you move so I wipe the blood off of my lips, master. You made my lips sore again." Fran commented flatly, but received no reply and Mukuro simply licked the blood off of the little one's lip.

"Master, You are kinky. Since you always call me little one." Fran told him dryly as Mukuro got off his lap and stood up.

"You are kinky too, little one. Calling me master." Mukuro stated smoothly as he walked towards the door and gave the still laying Fran a glance. "I call you little for you are rather small, petite, and short. I'm taller than you, little one. Along with being older than you."

"I call you master so the world will know whose fault it is that I turned out this way." Fran said to him in a monotone voice, but for a second had a brief smirk on his lips and no one saw it for it was too quick. Mukuro decided to ignore him and firmly closed Fran's bedroom door.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
